Pride
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: Will knew exactly why Dylan was angry at him. Well, he thought he did at least. Pre Slash


**Title**: _Pride_

**Fandom:** _Yours, Mine and Ours_

**Pairing:** _William/Dylan_

**Words**: _4,523_

William glared at his ceiling. And glared harder as he noticed that some of Dylan's vandalism had spread to his ceiling. It was zero three hundred and he was awake because Dylan was texting someone, and had been since twenty two hundred hours. Though the phone was under the blankets, some light could still be seen. And the constant, irritating noise of buttons being pressed then the sound of a phone vibrating cut off a few seconds into starting was making the elder teen want to beat his step brother into unconsciousness.

But he wasn't allowed to physically touch the annoying little guitarist, because that would mean that he lost control. He was the eldest child, in both families, and he had always been controlled. Always been about control. He had to set an example, especially now so the younger ones didn't turn out like Dylan. If he lost control, with anything, his whole life would've been wasted. He was the controlled one; it was what set him apart from his entire family. Everyone else, even the Admiral, had the occasional slip ups. But not him.

He threw a disgusted glance in the direction of another vibration before looking at the clock again. The small green numbers alerted him to the fact that two minutes had passed. William clenched his blankets in his hand as he went over everything he learnt last lesson in maths. Then again, and again and again. He resolved to go through all his lessons until he either fell asleep or knew them off by heart.

Three hours later, William could tell you exactly what every single one of his teacher was wearing yesterday and the day before that. There were seventeen people in his English class, fifteen had piercings but only three had earrings, and the teacher had a beauty spot near her left eye. And Dylan was still texting. They had exactly two minutes until they had to be up, and neither of them had gotten any sleep. William looked over as Dylan pulled the blankets away from his head.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're already awake?" He asked and William had to restrain himself from launching himself across the room and throttling the smaller, younger, weaker, untrained, inferior boy. "Next time you want to text you girlfriend through the night. Don't." Will said tightly as he stood up and exited the room as calmly as he could. Dylan looked after him in confusion, what was his problem?

Dylan growled into his mattress, clutching his pillow tighter to his head, as his room mate continued to write. The scratching of a pen was now his most hated sound. Followed closely by the tapping of the end of a pen onto said persons hand. Dylan knew exactly what he wanted to do with that god damned pen. William was writing an essay on something, and he apparently 'forgot' to do it with his other homework. So now he was writing it at night while everyone else was asleep, conveniently keeping Dylan awake.

The desk lamp was what had originally kept Dylan awake; he'd placed the pillow over his head. And now it was the pen. The seventeen year old sat up in his bed, pillow falling behind him as Will looked up from what ever he was writing. A small smirk, barely visible, came over his face. "What's wrong Dylan?" William asked, sincerity oozing from his words so much that Dylan knew he was doing it on purpose. "Go to sleep." He said and fell back on his bed. He heard a little chuckle as he pulled the pillow back towards him and froze. His eyes narrowed in on the broad shouldered figure of William before he attacked.

His attack was really more of a jerk of his hand in the direction of his annoyance. Dylan glared as his magical powers of spontaneous combustion failed him once more. As the writing continued, Dylan sat up. He swung his legs over and shivered as his bare feet hit the cold stone floor. William continued to write, looking adamantly down at his paper in front of him and Dylan stood. The sleepy teen jumped at William, tackling him to his bed. The chair clattered to the ground and both froze, fearing the noise had woken someone.

After a few minutes with no sound, William looked up at Dylan. "You are going to go to sleep and I don't care if I have to sit on you all night. I'll stay here." Dylan warned and William raised an eyebrow before he flipped Dylan over. The younger teen was thrown off the bed and his back slammed into the hard stone floor. He groaned in pain as William settled above him. "And how are you going to do that if you on the ground. Underneath me." He added with a smug, superior grin on his face.

Dylan froze. His mind was working as fast as it possibly could, trying to think of a way out of his current situation. He knew that, if William didn't get off soon, he'd have a larger problem then a sleepless night. William, however, was completely unaware of Dylan's distress. He leaned closer towards Dylan's face; afraid that he'd accidentally hurt the younger boy. Though the though had passed through his mind on many, many occasions, he never actually wanted the boy to be in any unwanted pain.

"Dylan, are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." William said quietly as he rolled off him. "I'm fine." Dylan said as William easily hauled him up. Dylan looked to the floor, suddenly very aware of exactly how muscled the military brat was. "Are you sure?" He asked worriedly and Dylan nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm cool. Just tired." William nodded and watched nervously as Dylan fell back into his bed, back to William. William stood there in the middle of the room for a second before righting his fallen chair, organising the papers that were filled with story ideas (the English essay had been done the day it was assigned) and turned off the light.

"Don't you have an essay?" Dylan asked to the dark room and Will shrugged. "It's been done for a week." He admitted and Dylan made a noise of triumph. "I knew it." There was silence for a while as Williams breaths evened out and he temporarily let go of his plans of revenge. Dylan however, was awake all night trying to calm his thoughts. It was completely unfair, he thought the next morning as a well rested Will shook him awake, that he was the only person who went through these things.

Not only did he have to share a room his conceited, straight edge, military hard nose step brother, but he had the hots for the loser. Why couldn't he just have a problem with gambling or something?

Dylan was acutely aware of Williams's concerned gaze the lingered on him the whole morning. They had a few minutes until they had to get the bus, and everyone else was busy packing their bags or finishing up something school related. Except, of course, Mr. Perfect, Will. He'd packed his bag the night before and was never the reason the bus was late, being perfect and all. Why did it surprise Dylan that he had time to corner him in a part of the house that was, remarkably, free of other members of their rag-tag family.

Dylan looked for escape routes as William walked closer, and accepted his fate as Will stopped less than half a foot from him. "Are you okay?" Will asked, concerned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dylan asked, avoiding looking at the taller man. "Because you obviously had a bad sleep, and have been acting weird all morning. I didn't hurt you too badly last night, did I?" Dylan bit his lip. He definitely hadn't minded Will throwing him to the floor, and that was the problem. "I know I shouldn't have used my training against someone like you." He continued to ramble but Dylan narrowed his eyes.

William, even though he was trying to be caring, had just insulted him. "What do you mean 'someone like me?'" he asked, glaring at the taller man. "I just meant that you don't know how to counter such a move and I shouldn't have used it to assert my dominance over you." He said, blunt as ever. Dylan didn't respond, instead pushing past him and out to the bus. "My back is fine, but the bus is waiting." He said, not giving Will another look. Will followed after, unsure of what he'd done to upset the boy.

The rest of the bus ride, and most of the day, while Will was trying to figure out what he'd done, Dylan was trying to push the words 'my dominance over you' out of his brain.

It didn't work very well.

William was getting really worried about Dylan. The bus was about to leave and still the seventeen year old musician was awol. The bus driver, Larry, went to close the doors. He had to get the other kids home too. William sighed before picking up his bag and shouting out to Larry. "Let me off, I'm gonna wait around for Dylan." He said to Larry and the rest of his siblings (who made up most of the kids on the bus) as he stepped off the bus.

William looked at the watch on his wrist anxiously. Most people would be on their way home. William, though you wouldn't think it, had an over active imagination. Normally he finished his homework within a few minutes and just wrote small stories; he was doing that the night before to annoy Dylan. His imagination hadn't been dulled by years of strict, regimented living in a military house hold. And it was that very same imagination which was now telling him that Dylan was lying in a bathroom somewhere, blood leaking out of a gash in his head because his back had caused him to smash his head into a mirror or basin. Even though, by all logic, Dylan was perfectly fine and just dawdling or talking to friends.

But Will still set out on a systematic search of the school to find his missing brother.

Will, Dylan thought even as he stretched his neck to allow his boyfriend better access, would probably be a much better kisser. Andreas Lewis was his best friend and, upon finding out Dylan was gay, set him up with a friend of a friend. Sam Greene was, according to almost everyone, the straightest guy you could ever meet. But, that wasn't true. Sam's father was Homophobic so Sam hid all of his male conquests, Dylan included. Which is why they were currently necking out on the deserted back ovals, hidden by a shed.

Dylan moaned into the kiss as Sam threaded his tanned hands through his hair and yanked. Most coherent thoughts were lost and neither of them cared because everyone was either home or uncaring about two people making out near the shed. Everyone, that is, except Will. Will had searched the school and no one was there, meaning he only had to check the backfields before his conscience would allow him to walk home. It was pretty easy to check the fields, no buildings blocking the view. Except for the back shed. Will groaned as he started to trek over there, cursing his step brother with every inch of him that wasn't dying from the heat.

Will was a few meters from the shed when he heard a pained cry. Dropping his bag and clothes he'd discarded on the way over he sprinted around to the far side of the shed. He could see, past the lanky blonde in front of him, that Dylan was being pressed against the shed. With three large, military steps Will had closed the distance and was ripping Sam off Dylan. "What the …" Sam trailed off as he took one look at Will and bolted. He picked up his bag, jumped the low fence and kept running even though Dylan was shouting after him. Will, having taken off his jack and polo tee, was a very intimidating figure with an angry scowl on his face.

"Are you okay, Dylan?" Will asked, turning to face his younger brother once the blonde was out of sight. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He half asked, half yelled. Without waiting for an answer he scooped up his bag and took off. Will walked after him, longer legs easily keeping up with Dylans angry pace. He picked up his stuff as they passed and wisely kept his distance. The whole way home there was a tense silence between the two and both were looking forward to being bombarded by noise by the rest of their family.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Taped to the front door was a note taken straight from a school book. Will ripped it off the door, since he was the first to arrive, and started to read. _"Will and Dylan. We have all headed to the store to restock, couldn't wait because the store has a closing time and I know how long it takes you to walk anywhere Dylan."_ Will read through Helens loopy script before it was interrupted by the no nonsense handwriting of Frank. "_**We'll be back soon, just restocking. Don't so anything stupid while we're gone. We left at fourteen hundred. Love Mom and Dad."**_ It finished and Will handed the note to Dylan for his inspection.

Will walked up the stair to their room and as he opened the door he figured out why Dylan was so upset with him. Even though his assessment was completely wrong, he decided that it was the most reasonable and logical explanation and went to find Dylan. Said teen was currently searching their freezer, coming out with two ice blocks. He turned and threw one to Will. "Last ones." He warned and immediately Will looked around, wary of a younger child coming and stealing his prize. He looked back at Dylan to see the brunet trying to escape his presence.

"Dylan." Will said as he started to eat his ice block. Dylan looked at him, almost fearfully and Will bit down on his ice block. "I just wanted to say that I know why you've been so angry with me all day." He said and Dylan went pale. "You do?" He asked and Will nodded. "Yep. And I've decided that we should have a competition to officially decide which of us is more dominant." He said proudly. "Wait, what?" Dylan asked, looking up at the taller man in complete confusion. "Well, I obviously offended you this morning when I told you about how easy it was to completely incapacitate and dominate you and obviously you are still mad at me, especially since I saved you from being mauled by that blonde boy proving that I am stronger and more capable than you. So we should have a competition to prove who is more capable." He said and Dylan just stared at him.

"You have got to be the stupidest person I've ever met." Dylan said before walking away. Once again, Will was left wondering what he'd done.

"Helen?" Will asked hesitantly as he knocked on the banister to her studio. "Yes sweetie?" She asked, looking up from her table, shoving the pencil behind her ear at the look on Wills face. "What's wrong?" She asked, gesturing him closer. "Well, I keep doing things and I don't even know what I'm doing." The normally articulate Will had completely gone out the window in the face of this new problem. Helen leant against a wall as she patted the chair for him to sit in.

"Now, tell me what's wrong and I might be able to help." She said and he nodded. "It's Dylan." He told her and she nodded. "Well, a few days ago Dylan kept me up all night by texting people on his phone." He told her and she nodded. "So last night I tried to get back at him by keeping him up all night writing an essay I'd already finished. But then he tried to get me to stop by tackling me and we landed on my bed." He told her, not noticing the way the smile fell from her lips in worry. "So I flipped him, and he landed on the concrete." Will frowned for a second then looked up at her. "He is way too light. He needs to eat something more filling." He told her seriously.

"I accidently hurt him and gave up my plans for revenge, letting him sleep but the next morning he looked really bad and so I asked him about it and he told me to leave it alone. And then after school he didn't catch the bus so I got off to look for him and then I found him up near the shed on the back fields and this blonde guy was attacking him!" Will sounded so aghast that such a thing could happen that Helen had to lift a hand so he wouldn't see her smile. "So I ripped the guy off him and the blonde guy ran off. And now Dylan is even angrier at me but I think I know why." He bit his lip and looked up at Helen.

"I think I hurt his pride. I offered a competition to see who was better but he just looked at me like I had three heads." He said and there was silence before Helen collapsed against the wall with laughter. Will frowned before standing up and walking away. There was something he was missing and it was annoying him to no end. He would just have to corner Dylan tomorrow. It was Saturday so neither of them had anywhere to go. Will was going to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Helen shook her head, the occasional chuckle still coming out, as she searched the house for Dylan. She, of course, already knew that Dylan was gay (as soon as he'd figured it out, she'd been told) and had figured out what was going on as soon as Will had finished talking. Which is what led her to breaking down into laugher. So now she was searching for he son to get him to fix everything with Will.

She found him up in the lighthouse, staring out at sea. "Hey Dylan." She said and he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey Mum." He sighed and she sat down opposite him. "Will came to me today, he feels very bad for wounding your pride." She told him, smirk on her face and Dylan shook his head. "What am I going to do Mum?" He asked. "Well, I figure that you have noticed how incredible Will is." She said and Dylan glared at her. "I never did like Sam by the way." She told him, shaking her head in distaste as he sons poor choice. "I always found him to be too sneaky." She told him, a whole list over better fitting words cascading through her head, and Dylan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think that tomorrow, while the rest of us go and get a tour of the coast guard academy, you two should talk."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "You're going on a tour of the coast guard academy?" He asked blandly and she nodded. "I talked to Frank this afternoon and told him how everyone wanted to go so much, but Will and you had to work on something for the student body council and regrettably can't come." She said and Dylan sighed. "This talk should probably include the fact that you prefer guys over girls." She stood up and Dylan nodded. "It would probably help if you told Will the blonde guy he plans to beat up next time he sees him, is actually your boyfriend." Dylan blanched and buried his face in his hands. "Good luck sweetie." She said then walked back down the stairs.

Will waved everyone goodbye as they all left for the coast guard academy. Dylan was still asleep and Helen had told him that since they had so much work to do for the student body, he should be woken up soon. Will was thankful to Helen for the day alone so he could fix whatever it was he'd done with Dylan. It had only been one day but that one day of angered silence had been more than enough for Will. The annoying musician had grown on him since they started to live together and the one day had been discomforting.

Will grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bounded up the stairs to wake Dylan. He opened the door and looked at the lump lying stationary in the middle of the bed. He raised the apple and with a flick of the wrist, Dylan had bolted out of bed, clutching his head in pain. "What the fuck Will!" He asked angrily and Will shrugged. "We need to talk, and you weren't awake." He said and Dylan sat back down on his bed. "Look, I know I hurt your pride and I'm sorry." He said and nodded. Dylan rolled his eyes as Will stood up and called out to him.

"Will, don't beat up Sam." He told him and Will turned around. "Who is Sam?" "The blonde guy from yesterday afternoon." He said and Will shook his head. "Just because I didn't mean to hurt your pride doesn't mean I'm willing to let someone get away with attacking you." Will said and Dylan shook his head. "Sam is my boyfriend. I'm gay." He said and Will sat down on his bed again. "But, he was hurting you!" Will told him. "Are you in an abusive relationship?" He asked, staring wordily into Dylan's chocolate coloured eyes.

"No, I'm not in an abusive relationship." There was an awkward pause and Dylan waited in vain for Will to come to the conclusion on his own. After a few minutes of silence, Dylan sighed and licked his lips nervously. "I…I like it like … that." Dylan could never recall being more uncomfortable in his life than in that moment. "Like what?" Will asked, confused, and Dylan wanted to punch him for making this so uncomfortable. "Rough." "…" Dylan scuffed his feet against the concrete. "So you like it …rough?" Will asked and Dylan nodded. "And you're homosexual." Another nod. "So, you're the submissive partner?" Will enquired and Dylan opened his mouth to reply before the question registered and he turned red, standing up in anger.

"God Will! Why can't you just leave it alone! Do you have to know everything about my fucking-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. The annoying little ringtone was turned off as Dylan answered his phone. "'Lo?" Dylan asked and a smile broke out on his face. "Hey Sam." For some reason, unknown to Will, the name alone made him want to punch something. "Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday." He nodded and the smile fell from his face. "What do you mean?" He asked and sat back down on his bed. "But-" Dylan bit his lip. "Fine, bye." He said, before throwing his phone at Will. "This is entirely your fault." He hissed and Will frowned.

"What's my fault?" He asked and Dylan stood up. "Sam just broke up with me." He said before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Will sat there for a few minutes, allowing the anger to bubble up inside of him with out really knowing why he was angry. He searched through Dylan's phone until he came across the name 'Sam.' He smirked as he read the address typed underneath, writing it down on a piece of paper before closing the phone and exiting the house. Dylan, he could see, was sitting up in the lighthouse. Will nodded before setting off to go and talk to Sam.

The blonde headed teen didn't live too far away, Will discovered as he was pointed in the direction of the house by a kind old lady. The house looked like the house they'd originally lived in at New London. A large, white, plain house with a tidy garden. Even a white picket fence. Will walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. Sam answered the door, before immediately slamming it shut in Wills face. Will started to knock again, continuously, until the door was answered again. The man that answered was about his fathers' height, with blonde hair and a beer gut.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely and Will looked him in the eyes. "I have a score to settle with your son, Sam." He said, ignoring the teen in question as he sat on the stairs directly opposite the door. "Sam, get over here." The man said and Sam, reluctantly walked over. "Have you been deflowering fair maidens again?" The man joked; proud smile on his face and Will shook his head. A vicious smile came over his face as he realised that Sam's father was unaware of his sons preferences. And there was, judging by the half worried half terrified look on the blondes face, one probable reason for that.

"No, Sir, he hasn't. It'd just that yesterday I caught him and my brother making out and today he called to break up with my brother. I was merely coming to enquire as to why." Will was as polite as always, but his vindictive joy could be seen in his eyes as the mans face started to turn red with rage. "Sam." He said, voice deathly quiet. "Is this true?" He asked and Sam froze, before glaring at Will. "Of course not. This fag is just upset that I rejected him." Sam said and Will shook his head. "That is untrue, Sir. And I know of at least five people that would be willing to tell you that your son is, in fact, Homosexual."

"That you for telling me this." The man said tightly before slamming the door shut. Five seconds later a screaming match shouted and Will walked away, satisfaction written in every fibre of his being.

Dylan was walking out the front door, just as Will came back. "Where are you going?" Will asked and Dylan glared at him. "I'm going to talk to Sam." He said and Will bit his lip to stop a smile spreading across his face. "I think he's a bit busy at the moment." He said and Dylan looked at his suspiciously. "What did you do to him?" He asked and Will shrugged. "I only told his father that he's gay." Dylan stopped dead. "What! Now he's never going to get back with me." Will frowned.

"Why would you want to get back with that loser anyway?" Will asked and Dylan glared at him. "Do you know the population of gay guys at New London High school?" Dylan asked him and Will shook his head. "There is Sam, Pat and me. Pat fucks anything that moves, and Sam just broke up with me." He said before turning around and storming back into the house. Will followed after him angrily, not even sure why he was so upset with Dylan.

Ever since Dylan had told him he was gay earlier that morning, thoughts had been invading his brain. And thinking that Dylan had a really nice butt was not helping as he chased after the brunette.

End

AN: Happy Beltane! (Or Samhain for everyone in the Northern Hemisphere) And Happy Halloween! I have decided, since I haven't got an update for The Dragomirs I have decided to post these four little stories. Have fun eating poisoned candy!


End file.
